Compter ses morts
by Varbo93
Summary: "Parfois, tu sais, je te regarde et je me demande... -Quoi ? -Comment ça a pu si mal tourner. Comment on est passé de jeunes et insouciants à renfermés, solitaires, malheureux, vieux avant l'heure." Depuis quelques minutes, un homme est entré. Il regarde Hermione, fixement, tristement. Ses yeux le brûlent de peine et d'impuissance. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.


**Hey !**

 **Alors, retour de vacances, bientôt la rentrée, mais pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes nous allons poster une fiction au lieu de réviser mon grec dans le cas où ma *** de prof de grec nous fasse un contrôle surprise (ce qui est malheureusement très probable).**

 **Vous vous en foutez. Je sais.**

 **Mais j'aime bien parler.**

 **Cet OS, je l'ai écrit d'une traite, comme ça, du début à la fin. J'étais en train d'essayer de faire des exos de physique (ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné, quand même), et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus. J'avais des mots qui me tournaient dans la tête, le début d'un dialogue. Alors j'ai attrapé une feuille petits carreaux, mon stylo bic vert (dont je me sers pour faire la physique parce que j'aime pas faire des exos de physique et que du coup je veux pas gaspiller mes stylos bleus ou noirs pour ça xD), et je me suis mise à écrire. Au début, ce n'était pas censé être un OS, ce n'était pas censé être une fiction, en fait. Mais, alors que j'écrivais, les noms ont coulé tout seuls du stylo. Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ron, et tous les autres. Finalement, en écrivant le dernier mot, j'ai écrit en dessous "Compter ses morts (Hermione, OS)". Et c'était fini. J'ai été incapable d'y retoucher depuis.**

 **Donc, je dois vous avouer qu'en vérité je n'ai pas touché à cet OS depuis quatre mois environ, et qu'il aurait pu être posté bien avant. Mais, en fait, j'avais trèèès peur de comment vous alliez l'accueillir. Parce qu'il est bizarre. Très bizarre. Très très très bizarre. Moi je l'aime bien (il vaut mieux...), mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce serais votre cas.**

 **Du coup j'ai peur xD.**

 **Et en plus, j'ai découvert Wattpad pendant cet été, ce qui m'a fait (à ma grande honte, mea culpa) délaisser ff, vu que je découvrais plein de trucs sur Wattpad et que du coup je ne lisais pas sur ff.**

 **Mais, j'ai récemment reçu dans ma boîte de très gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait me souvenir d'à quel point j'aime ff. Donc merci à elles, et merci à toutes celles que j'ai reçu avant, parce que du coup j'ai tout relu et que maintenant je suis grandement motivée pour poster plein de fictions ! Alors merci les gens, vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime !**

 **Pour en revenir à cet OS...**

 **/!\ Attention, le langage est très cru, très dur, et on aborde des thèmes qui sont franchement sombres. Je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte, parce que c'est moi qui écris, mais j'ai envoyé cet OS à une amie qui m'a dit qu'elle avait dû sauter plusieurs passages parce que c'était trop dur pour elle. Au passage, cette fiction est en rating T. Et je pense que, selon certains critères, ça aurait pu mériter du M. En fait, toutes mes fictions sont plutôt dures, et aucune n'est en rating M. Tout simplement parce que, selon ff, le rating M veut dire que la fiction est adaptée pour des personnes d'au-dessus de 16 ans. Problème : je n'ai pas encore 16 ans (je sais, je sais, je suis une petite enfant). Du coup, ça m'a toujours paru bizarre "d'interdire" ma fiction au moins de 16 ans alors que moi même qui l'ai écrite je ne les ai pas. Du coup, je laisse en T. Cela dit, j'ai conscience que cette fiction est très dure, peut-être la plus dure de celles que j'ai écrite, alors je vous demande votre avis : est-ce que vous pensez qu'il faut vraiment que je la passe en M, ou le T reste acceptable ? Voilà, et dans tous les cas : âmes sensibles s'abstenir. /!\**

 **Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit... oui c'était beaucoup trop long, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que je parle trop quand je suis stressée xD.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez aimer cet OS, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en review, c'est hyper important et c'est ce qui me motive à continuer à écrire, et même (comme le prouve cet OS) à continuer à poster même quand la fiction est d'ores et déjà écrite. Pour reprendre une citation que j'ai lue mille fois sur ff (et que je m'approprie sans vergogne, je sais c'est mal xD), on écrit pour nous, mais c'est pour vous qu'on poste. Donc reviewez, dites ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez détesté, pourquoi c'était trop bizarre ou pourquoi c'était trop cliché, mais dites-le !**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais et même plus, alors... Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Un jour, je serais assez riche pour acheter les droits d'auteur d'Harry Potter. En attendant, tout est à JK Rowling !**_

* * *

« Parfois, tu sais, je te regarde et je me demande…

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça a pu si mal tourner. Comment on est passé de jeunes et insouciants à renfermés, solitaires, malheureux, vieux avant l'heure.

\- On n'est pas vieux, encore. On a la vie devant nous.

\- On n'a rien du tout. Plus de rêves, plus d'avenir, plus de secrets à se chuchoter le soir au creux de l'oreille. On n'a même plus la rage de vivre qui nous permettait de ne pas sombrer, autrefois, il y a si longtemps. On vit parce que c'est plus commode, plus pratique. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, si on mourait ?

\- Tout.

\- Rien. On n'a plus rien, je te dis. Même plus l'espoir de voir cette foutue guerre se terminer un jour. On est là, debout, au milieu de la haine et de l'indifférence et de la pluie de morts. Il y a beaucoup de gens, debout aussi à côté de nous, et ils tombent tous un par un, comme des petits pions qu'on renverse du doigt.

\- En face aussi, ils tombent.

\- Je n'arrive plus à m'en réjouir. Il y a trop de tombes, maintenant, trop de gens que l'on a enterrés. Et trop pour qui on a rien fait, et qu'on a laissé pourrir sous le soleil et sous la pluie, et qu'on a laissé se faire dévorer par les charognards. Que m'importe l'allégeance d'un homme quand il me regarde avec des yeux vides et grands ouverts, et que sa poitrine est en lambeaux et trempée de rouge ? Ils tombent, ils tombent, en face comme à nos côtés, peu importe.

\- Pourtant, s'ils tombaient plus en face, la guerre serait finie…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais ce que je vois, quand je regarde par la fenêtre ? Je vois des ruisseaux de sang et de larmes, un monde qui s'écroule et des destins qui se brisent comme des milliers d'éclats de verre. Est-ce que tu les vois, toi ?

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu sais ce que je vois d'autre ? Je vois les malédictions qu'on lance en silence dans la nuit, au milieu des larmes et de la haine, et je vois la vengeance qui obscurcit l'horizon. Le ciel est bas et lourd, mon amour. Tout est gris, tout est noir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se bat, tu te souviens ? Pour la lumière et le soleil, pour le ciel bleu et le bonheur. Si on gagne, ce sera fini. La haine et la peur et les tremblements dans le noir, et les larmes qui ne coulent plus parce qu'on a trop pleuré.

\- Je pleurerais, si je te perdais.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, tu sais.

\- Oui. Mais ça ne change rien. On se battait pour la lumière et le soleil, pour le ciel bleu et le bonheur, mais, tu sais, c'est aussi à cause de nous que le monde est noir de sang et de mort et de vengeances promises tout bas.

\- Je…

\- Et chaque personne qu'on a tuée, chaque vie qu'on a détruite a brisé un peu la paix et le bonheur auxquels on aspirait. Et aujourd'hui, mon amour, on a trop tué pour que ces mots soient autre chose que des chimères, les rêves révolus d'une vie qu'on a perdue.

\- Je refuse d'y croire.

\- La guerre ne se terminera pas, mon amour. Pas pour nous. C'est trop tard, maintenant.

\- Ce n'est jamais trop tard. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Les secondes chances n'existent pas.

\- J'en ai eu une. Tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûr. Je me souviens de tout, tu sais. De la couleur du ciel quand j'étais heureuse, et de celle de la pluie quand je ne l'étais pas. De l'odeur du parc après l'orage, de celle du lac chauffé par le soleil. Des bruits étranges qu'on entendait dans la Forêt après le couvre-feu, du son que faisait ma valise sur les dalles du dortoir, des murmures qui remplissaient le château et qui le faisaient vivre. Je me souviens de tout, tout, tout. La magie et le bonheur et l'extraordinaire, et comment je pensais que tout ça ne changerait jamais.

\- Hermione…

\- Je me souviens que j'ai fermé les yeux quand les nuages sont arrivés. Je me souviens que j'ai détourné la tête et que j'ai nié. Tout, tout en bloc. Les ruisseaux de sang et de larmes, les destins brisés, les malédictions silencieuses. Je me suis dit que ce serait court et qu'on gagnerait, parce qu'on avait pour nous le bien et la justice.

\- On gagnera, mon cœur. Je te le promets.

\- On ne peut plus gagner. On a perdu. On a tous perdu, eux comme nous, comme tout le monde. On a perdu ce pour quoi on se battait, et la conviction que ce qu'on faisait était juste.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je le vois sur ton visage, sur le mien, sur celui de tous les autres. Ce dégoût dans les yeux au moment de tuer, la lassitude, le désespoir et puis l'indifférence, puisque maintenant c'est trop tard et qu'on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. On n'a plus le choix. On l'a eu, il y a bien longtemps, et on a fait le mauvais.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Vous avez choisi de vous battre contre l'oppression et la tyrannie et les morts sans raison, vous avez choisi de risquer vos vies pour sauver le monde. Vous avez choisi de tout donner, sans même savoir si vous aviez la moindre chance, et vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour nous. Pour nous tous.

\- Pour rien. Il n'y a pas de bonne raison pour mourir, et il n'y a que des mauvaises raisons pour tuer. Mais toi aussi, Drago, tu as choisi de te dresser contre eux.

\- C'est faux. J'ai choisi de rester lâche, et de ne pas risquer ma vie pour des idéaux auxquels je ne croyais même pas à l'époque. J'ai choisi de me soumettre et de m'agenouiller, de me perdre pour survivre alors que vous vous battiez quitte à en mourir.

\- Tu es là maintenant. Tu te bats avec nous. Tu as choisi de te relever et de nous rejoindre, d'affronter ceux auxquels tu avais si longtemps obéi, parce que tu n'étais plus capable d'infliger la mort par simple caprice. C'était un mauvais choix, Drago, mais il n'y en avait pas de bon.

\- Ça ne peut pas être un mauvais choix, Hermione. Ça ne peut pas l'être, tu comprends ? On y a tout sacrifié, jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de nous-mêmes. Trop de nous en sont morts, trop de nous en mourront. Ça ne peut pas être pour rien.

\- Ça l'est. Drago, mon amour, je suis désolée. Ça l'est.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un sacrifice puisse être vain.

\- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. C'est la guerre. Tu sais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point c'est terrible, la guerre. Dans les journaux, ils parlent de victoires et de défaites, de stratégies politiques et militaires, ils donnent même un bilan des pertes. Un bilan des pertes… ce qui importe, Drago, ce n'est pas le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes. C'est trop, toujours trop, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est cette certitude étrange à la fin d'une bataille qu'on est aussi vivant que les cadavres à ses pieds, et l'envie de hurler et de tomber à terre et de pleurer encore et encore, et de hurler encore parce qu'on ne comprend pas et qu'on ne comprendra jamais, et l'envie atroce de vomir et le vide absolu en soi. Mais on ne dit rien de tout ça, parce que ce serait admettre qu'on a laissé un peu de notre vie sur ce champ de bataille, qui pourrit au milieu des cadavres.

\- Hermione. Hermione, regarde-moi. Tu es vivante. Tu es vivante, d'accord ? Tu m'entends ?

\- J'en ai vu beaucoup trop, tu sais. Des cadavres. A quoi bon les compter ? Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas encore le pire. Le pire, c'est que la guerre transforme tout le monde en monstre, tout ce qui était blanc en noir. Tout est vide, même les personnes. Tout ce qu'on avait d'humain s'enfuit. La compassion, l'altruisme, la compréhension, la gentillesse, l'envie d'aider les autres. Tout s'en va.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione, tu…

\- Compter les cadavres ne sert à rien, Drago. Ils n'ont pas la même valeur. Si tu savais, si tu savais à quel point, quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, le cadavre de Ron comptait plus que celui de n'importe qui d'autre…

\- C'est normal… Tu l'aimais.

\- Et tu le hais toujours. Mais moi, tu sais, j'aurais sacrifié l'univers tout entier pour lui. Alors, quand je l'ai tenu mort dans mes bras, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, tué n'importe qui si cela avait pu me le rendre. J'aurais trahi mes amis, sacrifié ceux qui me faisaient confiance, sans regrets et sans arrière-pensée, j'aurais fait un pacte avec le diable sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas.

\- C'est là, au milieu de la mort, du sang, du désespoir, de la douleur, de mes larmes et de son corps trempé de rouge que j'ai découvert l'impuissance. La rage et l'envie de hurler de fureur ou de douleur et la certitude absolue que je ne pouvais rien, rien du tout, et que je n'étais rien et que personne ne serait jamais autre chose que rien. J'ai perdu le goût de vivre, tu sais.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu ne me l'a jamais redonné. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je suis morte avec lui, ce jour-là, et tu as appris aussi durement que moi qu'on ne peut rien contre la mort.

\- Mais tu m'aimes…

\- C'est vrai. Mais même l'amour ne peut rien contre la mort, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, je t'aime quand même. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le croies. Peut-être même plus que je ne l'aimais lui. Si tu mourais toi aussi, je deviendrais folle. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Tu es forte. Tu as surmonté bien pire que ma mort.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es tout ce que j'ai.

\- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été.

\- Non.

\- Alors, tu peux vivre sans moi.

\- Non, mon amour, je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas simplement revenir en arrière et effacer le passé. Maintenant, tu es là, et ce que tu étais pour moi avant d'être là n'importe pas. Depuis que tu t'es brusquement retourné contre les tiens au beau milieu d'une bataille, avant de nous supplier de te laisser nous accompagner et nous prouver que tu avais réellement changé de camp, c'est écrit. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez cru, au début. Toi tout particulièrement.

\- Personne ne te faisait confiance. Et je venais de perdre Ron…

\- C'est Harry qui m'a cru le premier.

\- Bien sûr. Harry a toujours eu la faculté de voir le meilleur chez les gens. Ginny, en revanche, te haïssait.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est vrai. J'étais persuadée que tu étais un espion, tu sais. Que tu faisais semblant, que tu jouais au Mangemort repenti pour mieux nous détruire de l'intérieur. J'avais tout perdu. Mais j'aimais Harry, et j'aimais Ginny, et j'avais tout donné à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je refusais de te laisser leur prendre ce que vous m'aviez pris.

\- Tu me suivais partout. Dans le QG, puis dans mes 'services à rendre', puis dans mes missions, quelles que soient les preuves que je vous donnais de ma bonne foi. J'ai tué bon nombre de Mangemorts, j'ai frôlé mille fois la mort, je vous ai montré plus de fois encore ma loyauté. Tout le monde avait accepté l'idée que je n'étais pas un traître et, au bout de presque un an, tu refusais toujours de me lâcher d'une semelle.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

\- Tu n'en avais pas l'air.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne te faisais toujours pas confiance. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je suis tombée amoureuse, folle amoureuse de toi, et j'avais beau tenter de me raisonner, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister.

\- Moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'ai même pas essayé de résister. Mais tu me paraissais tellement lointaine, tellement inaccessible… et j'étais persuadé que tu me haïssais. Il a fallu du temps pour que je comprenne que ce n'était qu'une façade. C'est moi qui ai pris les devants.

\- Oui. J'ai cédé, presque sans m'en rendre compte.

\- J'ai bien cru que jamais ils n'accepteraient notre relation. Ginny, surtout.

\- Elle avait l'impression que je trahissais Ron.

\- Mais ils s'y sont tous fait. Petit à petit, ils ont même commencé à réellement m'accepter, et non plus seulement à me tolérer. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques mois pour devenir un des vôtres.

\- Et on a été heureux ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Hermione. On a été heureux. Je t'aimais à la folie.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour. Je t'aime toujours à la folie, tu sais.

\- Est-ce que tu as un jour arrêté de me soupçonner ? Est-ce que tu as un jour cessé d'avoir peur que je vous trahisse, que je vous vende à Voldemort ? Est-ce que tu m'as cru, Hermione ?

\- Je… je te crois, maintenant.

\- Je sais, mon cœur. Ne pleure pas. Je t'aime. »

Depuis quelques minutes, un homme est entré. Il regarde Hermione, fixement, tristement. Il a une boule dans la gorge, ses yeux le brûlent de peine et d'impuissance. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

Hermione, complétement inconsciente de sa présence, sourit d'un air timide vers le coin de la chambre et amorce un mouvement pour se lever. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il fait un pas en avant et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Hermione. »

Elle se fige, tourne la tête vers lui. Alors, ses yeux s'agrandissent et s'emplissent d'angoisse, de déni, et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier.

Elle se dégage, recule vivement et se laisse tomber contre un mur avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle le fixe ; son visage est contracté dans une expression de souffrance et de peur, et il sent son cœur se serrer.

« Harry.

\- Hermione…

\- On a perdu la guerre, tu le savais ? Quelque part au milieu de nos morts, on a perdu tout ce pour quoi on se battait, et toutes ces certitudes qui nous permettaient de ne pas sombrer ; et maintenant on continue de se battre, comme des marionnettes, et on ne sait même plus pourquoi.

\- Je sais pourquoi je me bats, Hermione.

\- C'est terrible de perdre quelqu'un, tu sais ? Quand j'ai perdu Ron, j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

\- Oui, je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu plus d'admiration pour toi que quand tu as réussi à te reconstruire, malgré tout. »

Il ne prononce pas le nom de la personne qui l'a aidée, soutenue, qui a réussi l'impossible exploit de ramasser tous les morceaux.

« Tu sais, quand on perd quelqu'un, on ne sait plus vraiment vivre.

\- Mais tu as surmonté la mort de Ron.

\- Je haïssais les Mangemorts, tu sais. Je lançais des malédictions dans le silence de la nuit, seule au milieu de mon lit, et je voulais qu'ils meurent, qu'ils meurent tous, jusqu'au dernier, tous sans exception.

\- Hermione. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne peux pas penser ça.

\- Je… je ne veux plus qu'ils meurent. Il y a eu trop de morts, maintenant. Je veux que ça s'arrête, tu comprends, Harry ? Je voudrais juste tellement, tellement que ça s'arrête.

\- Je…

\- Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas, pas vrai ? Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, et le monde peut bien s'écrouler, et des ruisseaux de sang et de larmes peuvent bien couler, la guerre ne finira jamais.

\- Elle finira, Hermione. C'est ce que tu me disais, à chaque fois que je n'en pouvais plus. Tu me disais que bientôt, la guerre serait finie, et que c'en serait fini des monceaux de cadavres. Tu te souviens ?

\- J'avais tort.

\- Tu te souviens ? »

Elle détourne la tête. Il aperçoit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

« A quoi bon finir la guerre, Harry ? A quoi bon finir les monceaux de cadavres ? Quelle importance ont quelques corps de plus, quand les plus importants sont déjà tombés ?

\- A ce que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

\- Il l'est. Mourir, Harry, mourir ne sert jamais à rien. »

Il la regarde fixement. Les larmes dévalent son visage, à présent, et elle ferme les yeux très fort alors qu'un sanglot la secoue violemment. La boule dans sa gorge a grossi, et il goûte sur sa langue la saveur amère de l'impuissance.

« Tu parlais à quelqu'un. Qui ?

\- On a tout perdu, Harry. Tout, tout, tout. On n'a plus rien, même plus l'envie de s'en sortir.

\- Qui, Hermione ?

\- Drago. »

Il sent la fêlure dans sa voix. Il voit quelque chose se briser dans son regard.

« Hermione… Tu sais, tu sais que… Drago, Hermione, je…

\- Tais-toi. Ne dis rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas –

\- TAIS-TOI ! »

Elle a bondi. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, pleins d'une tempête dont il sait qu'elle est en train de la détruire. Pendant une seconde, il a le souffle coupé, et ils restent simplement comme ça, à se regarder comme deux fauves prêts à bondir, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre. Impuissance, désespoir, supplique dans les yeux verts. Déni, supplice, folie dans les yeux bruns.

Elle se recule, s'effondre à nouveau contre le mur, et un sanglot rauque remonte le long de sa gorge. Il tend la main vers elle.

Quelque chose semble parcourir les épaules de la jeune femme, comme un frisson, comme un fantôme. Elle lève son visage ravagé par les larmes. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle tourne la tête vers un coin de la chambre. Et il sait.

Elle l'oublie complètement, lui et tout le reste, jusqu'aux larmes sur ses joues et dans ses yeux. Son regard s'éclaire, ses lèvres esquissent un petit sourire, et il sait qu'elle voit quelqu'un dans le coin de cette chambre, quelqu'un que lui ne verra jamais.

Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête qui lui tourne. Il a envie de tourner les talons, de s'enfuir en courant.

Il refuse d'abandonner Hermione.

Elle contemple le coin de sa chambre comme si elle voulait en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Soudain, son visage s'assombrit, et elle se rembrunit.

« Parfois, tu sais, je te regarde et je me demande… »

Elle semble entendre une réponde, reprend.

« Comment ça a pu si mal tourner. Comment on est passé de jeunes et insouciants à renfermés, solitaires, malheureux, vieux avant l'heure. »

Il la regarde, et il sait qu'au fond d'elle elle se souvient ; il sait qu'elle fait semblant, sans même s'en rendre compte, qu'elle refuse d'affronter la vérité parce qu'elle n'a plus la force et le courage de tout reconstruire encore une fois.

Drago Malefoy est mort, tué lors d'une mission par son ex-fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait prendre dans une embuscade. Hermione était présente, et elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que sauver sa propre vie de justesse. Elle faisait partie des trois personnes sur quatorze qui étaient revenues, à peine vivantes et à bout de force, de cette mission.

Il se souvient de son retour. Seamus avait dû la faire transplanner avec lui parce qu'elle refusait de partir ; elle pleurait, elle hurlait, sans avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour y retourner.

Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé les corps. Et Hermione s'était enfermée dans son mutisme, les yeux vides et les bras entourant son corps comme pour la protéger d'on ne savait trop quoi.

Alors il la regarde, le cœur douloureusement serré, et il ne peut rien faire. Elle parle, elle parle de ruisseaux de sang et de larmes, d'un monde qui s'écroule et de destins qui se brisent comme des milliers d'éclats de verre.

Il n'a plus le courage de l'arrêter.

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **Je suppose que je suis incapable d'écrire un Dramione normal, que voulez-vous xD.**

 **J'ai peur, maintenant. Je suis incapable de retoucher à cet OS, d'en changer le moindre mot, et pourtant je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. Tant pis, je le poste quand même.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas accroché plus que ça, ça me permettra toujours de m'améliorer. Et si vous avez aimé, ne me laissez pas me ronger les ongles seule devant mon ordi, rassurez-moi ! xD**

 **A part ça, portez-vous bien, la rentrée c'est demain et on va tous mourir.**

 **Gros bisous !**


End file.
